Mass Effect: The Meeting
by bigtonz
Summary: When visitors from a plane of existence that humans believe supernatural have arrived, what can or will they change?       Romance&Adventure. Gore, Death, Language, Fantasy and Sexual situations later on.


(A/N: Due to a review i received i decided to give a history of the RDF and why Ares is in the universe. Enjoy and please review.)

Ares death-sky was a RDF paladin. An elite warrior that could take on armies by himself.

A leader. Now he takes on another important duty, Vanguard.

The RDF, a near super military dedicated to the defense of supernatural realms and their peoples.

Forged from the blood and steel of its people, the Brute race created a military strong, adaptable, deadly and efficient enough to handel the numerous creatures that inhabited the spaces most couldn't see.

The soldiers that belonged to this military are trained through the deadliest, hardest, most brutal enviroments and trained in numerous levels of magic and weapons handeling.

Among these soldiers many stood out, Angel le Abaddon, Ares death-sky, Ayden nessiria, Roxxanne nessiria, Ajax terraking.

This is the story of RDF paladin Ares and his team of soldiers sent to the Mass Effect universe to keep other dangerous creatures from infesting it.

Among Ares' team are those below..

Masary, a female naga-brute hybrid from the dark forest sections. Trained in stealth and surprise, she was a extremely deadly sniper and assassin for the RDF and before them, her tribe.

Natak, a male orc-brute hybrid from the mountain desert section. Trained in craftsmanship and engineering, Natak is capable of Creating weapons, ranged or not. As well as capable of turning either a destroyed and decommed ship or vehicle into a vehicle capable of destruction while being fast and strong enough to keep you alive and your enemies dead.

Jenna, a female dragon-brute hybrid from the dark forest section. Trained by medic masters as well as trained in enchantment and magical upgrades. Bokaara is capable of turning a simple blade into a extremely strong and sharp blade that with a simple poke could sap the energy from your body. And turn you from weak to strong, or reversed.

Dundar, A mountain troll-brute hybrid from the Mountain desert section. Trained in explosives and heavy weapons. Dundar is trained by the best of the RDF's heavies. capable of lifting extremely heavy weapons and obstacles and taking extreme punishment while dishing it out as well.

Ares, a dragon-brute hybrid from the Floating mountain section. Trained in all manner of warfare, designated an all-master or warlord, is capable of any skill a lower rank and trained soldier is capable of. His prefered skill though is technological upgrades and enhancement. Ares' military history has earned him respect among his people, almost second to that of Angel le Abaddon.

Hermes, a werewolf-brute hybrid from the deep forests section. Trained as a pilot and forest warrior coupled with his natural abilities, Hermes is a definite force to be reckoned with.

His skills to pilot both in-orbit vessels and outer space vessels has given hermes a great experience and a reputation. Capable of bombing runs, hit-and-runs, mass attacks, etc. Has made him a deadly air-runner.

Ares Was in the bridge of the _hephaestus _in a new universe called _Mass effect_. He watche the screen scanning a planet thoroughly and scratched his scaled chin '_nope..no minerals..dont know why it matters...dundar can make minerals anyway but'_ he shrugged and turned off the scanner. the bridge was dark but illuminated by computers and small lights in the bridge.

The larger lights were off to indicate that it was night time. everyone but himself was asleep. The ship was on autopilot until Ares turned it off and piloted himself.

None of the planets shown any promise except for one. Massivley packed with minerals.

Ares nodded and set the ship to orbit the planet until it could land.

-4 hours later-

Hermes was in the mess hall drinking a strong coffee. reading reports he got from a hacked news station. "batarian raids increasing, alliance settling colonies rapidly.." he muttered to himself looking over the reports. "You know Hermes if you keep going over the news you'll become a addict." Masary said smirking slightly, her purple eyes pointed at Hermes.

Hermes in response waved a dissmissive hand. "Bah! im just curious of this universe!" Masary laughed but stopped and hissed softly when some hot coffee fell on her hand and hurt it.

Hermes laughed.

"Awwww, hand hurt sweety?" he said mockingly making Masary scowl. "Shut it you, before i turn you into a coat.." Hermes' eyes widened before he laughed and Masary smiled walking over to the table.

Natak walked in cracking his neck, his dark fatigues loose on his body. "Mornin' sleepin' beauty!" Hermes greeted smirking and Natak rolled his eyes "Quiet mutt or i'll turn you into a pelt." Hermes laughed "Love ya too!" Natak chuckled and poured himself coffee walking over to the table.

"So whats been going on?" He asked sitting down. "Hermes is looking up the local species of this galaxy." Natak nodded and drank his coffee sighing happily as the hot liquid flowed down his throat.

"Understandable. I'm more interested in the weapons and armor and vehicles. Got anything on them?" Hermes handed a data pad to Natak and prompted him to look at it. "Go ahead, go nuts.

While Natak was looking through the Data Ares came into the room wearing his armors lower half and a white t-shirt. His grey scales barely reflecting the light and his Bright green eyes reflecting them greatly. Everyone in the room nodded to Ares and he smiled.

"Hello everyone. How's everything?" Ares got a cup of coffee and was thankful that it filled itself to the needed level of coffee for the crew. "Doing good so far. Hermes and Natak are loving this new galaxy so far." Masary chuckled and Ares smirked "How'd i know they would?" he looked at the two drinking his coffee.

Hermes smiled scratching his white furred chest. "what can i say? the vehicles they got can be monstrous improvements if used right. Though they seem to favor compatablity to power.." He shrugged.

Natak nodded "Yeah they collapse on themselves for the user to carry more but its kind of rare to get a very powerful weapon.I suppose it depends on the user though.." He shrugged and Ares nodded.

Dundar was on his way, his thundering footsteps giving him away. "Fee-fi-fo-fum i smell the blood of an englishman." Ares said deeply as Dundar walked in. All 8 feet and nearly 800 pounds of him. Dundar laughed "I'll have your bones to grind my bread Ares!" Ares smiled.

Dundar, the heavy weapons specialist of the team and the teams geomancer had grey rock like skin and grey eyes. Crushing teeth and enough muscle to make a Semi-look like a old tonka, but behind all that muscle and strength he's somewhat playfull outside of combat. In combat he's a demon.

"I'm not an englishman though, let alone am i human." Dundar shrugged "Either way. What are we doing over this planet?" Masary looked back nodding "Yeah we've been waiting here for awhile, what are we doing here?" Ares cracked his neck and sighed softly from the pleasure of his neck being relieved.

"Planets packed with minerals. We're gonna be here for awhile so we can stock up and let Dundar soak some up. When we're done we have to find a place to settle down. Have you found anything on the races of this galaxy?" Masary nodded.

"I looked them up, Quarian, Krogan, Human, Asari, Salarian, Turian, there are many. Though the Quarians and krogan are usually despised.." Ares rose an eye brow "How come?" Masary shrugged "The Quarians created a race of senthetics called Geth. They tried to wipe em out when they began asked questions like, "Why am i here? What is my purpouse? Am i alive?" The Quarians got spooked and it resulted in a war that forced the Quarians away and now 300 years later their still drifting slowly but because of them living on their ships and in their suits, their immune system has been weakened greatly. The Council removed the Quarian embassy and declined their requests."

"AI research is banned in this galaxy and the Geth essentially are AI's so..."

Masary shook her head and everyone even Dundar had their mouths hanging open. Ares couldn't believe what he was hearing. '_Removing their embassy..Banning them to exile...300 years? by the ancestors..'_ Hermes' ears fell back "Ares you know we can't ignore the quarians. No race deserves that fate." Ares nodded and sighed "I know Hermes, i know. If we run into them we'll assist them if possible. You're right about them not deserving it..Look we'll discuss it later but right now we need to get those minerals and start getting some production going."

The rest nodded and Saw Jenna walk in, her red scales reflecting some light and her deep purple eyes catching Ares' attention. "What did i miss?" Ares chuckled "Talking about the races of this galaxy, We're about to set down so if you need somethin' to wake yerself up do it quick cus we're going down in 10." He walked out leaving his crew to themselves.

_-10 minutes later-_

Ares was in his full armor, grey in some areas and persian red in the majority, clawed hands, helmet fitted to the shape of his head, armor for his tail.

Base nano-latheing nodes in his wrists and a container on his back that contained high explosive grenade disks that fed into the grenade launching auto turrets under his shoulder blades that could move up and fire where he wants.

Jenna stood next to him, her armor the same as his except instead of persian red and grey her armor was purple and white. She looked to him and smiled squeezing his hand "Ready love?" Ares smiled "Yes i am. lets get in the caterpillar and have the rest follow us." Jenna nodded as she and Ares walked to the 50 foot long and 20 foot tall with a caterpillar like body. Painted black and segmented with each segment being 10 feet tall except for the front which was 15 feet.

The rest of the team were in their armor and got into a Shellworm APC, named after a Creature native to their realm called shellworm, for its extremely durable shell and slow speed unless spooked.

The caterpillar rolled out of the ships hangar and once they were out of the shielding sound nearly became non existent. there was no air and was very mountainous though the plateaus and valleys were massivley packed with metals and minerals that could be valuable to Ares and his crew.

"Detecting a large patch of metal 50 meteres up ahead. Wanna check it out? Dundar could make some Aerosteel and maybe more." Jenna looked at Ares as he nodded driving toward the patch.

"Ok, ya hear that Dun?" He asked and receieved a grunt in response.

The group exited their vehicles except for Ares, he began the seperation which caused the segments to seperate from eachother and become independent. 2 of them stayed and the others went off to scan and mine the rest of the minerals.

Dundar walked forward and knelt down placing his hands to the ground. Soon green energy flowed from the ground into him and the team could feel the minerals moving from the ground into Dundar. Having the ability to absorb minerals and such and make more of them is an extremely useful ability.

_-3 hours later-_

The team had a good haul. Tons of minerals, production rolling and on the way to find some trouble.

'_pirates beware. The god of war is upon you. Cry havok and let slip the hounds of war.' _Ares grinned thinking to himself.


End file.
